The Day After Tomorrow
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Carl had never loved some-one. Not like this. He was on a quest with Van Helsing the time he first saw her. "


_please tell me_  
_why do birds_  
_sing when you're near me_  
_sing when you're close to me_

_they say that_  
_I'm a fool__for loving you deeply_  
_loving you secretly_

Carl had never loved some-one. Not like this. He was on a quest with Van Helsing the time he first saw her. Her long brown hair hang down her shoulders, while her shy green eyes looked to the ground. Van Helsing had to know something about her brother, who was an Werewolf.. or something..

Carl didn't remember. His mind was set on that girl. Had he ever seen a more beautiful creature?

After they met, Carl couldn't think about anything then her. Her small face, how she smiled at him, when he and Van Helsing left her home. He deffinetly wanted to see her again. So he told Van Helsing about her..

At first he laughed at Carl, but when he saw the desperite eyes of the friar, he said that he had to go and talk to her.

A shy smile entered Carl's face. That he couldn't tought of that himself...!

There was an great ball in Rome, and everybody could come, if they liked. So Carl went to Elizabeth's home, to ask her to come. She smiled sad and said that she had to think about it.

That night, Carl looked over the crowd, his eyes searching for those green eyes, he adored so much. But he couldn't find them.

Then he felt an hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Van Helsing standing there.

"Don't worry, she'll be here, I promise.."

Carl just stared at the ground.

And Van Helsing was right, again. She came, around 12 o'clock. According to Carl she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her long hair in a braid, and a red dress. She looked around, until she found the face of the friar, who had asked her to come to the ball. He didn't wore the monkcostume he normally wore, but a black suit with a cape to his hips. She couldn't help but notice he looked nice, very nice..

He walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, while he offered her his hand. His voice was haorse when he asked it. He could feel his heart beat in his throat.

"I would love to," she answerd. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to the dancefloor, their hands still together. Carl could feel the softness of her hand.

Then they started to dance. First it was an shy and their was an distance between them, but later they dare to come closer to each other and started to talk. At the end of the evening they where both talking and laughing like they knew each other for ages.

"Elizabeth, would you like to go for a walk?" Carl asked Elizabeth when they finally stopped dancing.

"Okay.." she said back, smiling at him.

They walked out of the great hall and could feel the cold of outside. After a short walk without talking Carl grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth didn't say anything, she liked it.

They came to a little lake when Carl stopped.

"Elizabeth.. I.. I have to tell you something.." he said. He had a blush on his face, but Elizabeth couldn't see it because of the dark.

…silence…

"Yes?" she asked.

Carl didn't know what to say.. she was standing there for him, wondering what he was going to say.. He moved closer to her. He could feel her breath now. He saw the sparkling green eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her. It felled like he was floating. She was surprised.

After a few seconds Carl broke the kiss, very hasty. He stepped back from her.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing..!" He said. But Elizabeth walked over to him. She grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to regret, Carl, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she said, and she kissed him, much more passionate. Now it was he who was surprised, but he repaired himself and kissed back. He felt like the happiest men on earth.

After they let go Elizabeth asked: "So, what where you going to say to me?"

"Elizabeth, I love you.." he said, and kissed her again.

_please tell me_  
_why can't I_  
_breathe when you're near me_  
_breathe when you're close to me_  
_I know, you know I'm lost_  
_in loving you deeply_

_tomorrow_  
_I'll say it all tomorrow_  
_or the day after tomorrow_  
_I'm sure I 'll tell you then_


End file.
